Dyskusja:Icezrt nozes/@comment-213.241.9.2-20130104174012/@comment-213.241.9.2-20130105175110
Ok. Dla donii i innych małe tłumaczenie: - zaczyna się no że przyjeżdżają i Fabian myśli że to Nina przyjechała w taksówce... a to Eddie no ale dobra witają się itd... Nie wiem o co chodzi z Patricią i Eddim. Joy coś jej tłumaczyła ale Jade(Patricia) ma taki akcent że nie rozumiem:/ Także nie wiem czy oni są razem czy nie. Eddie też czegoś szuka ale nie wiem czego - wydaje mi się że chyba tego listu dla Fabiana, którego na koniec znajdzie w bucie oooł :) Dziadek KT w wizji mówi jej że jest za stary i teraz czas na nią żeby wykonała jakąś misję czy coś ale nie wie do czego jest ten klucz. Jak przyszedł do salonu Sweet i Trudy od razu wiedziałam o co chodzi. No on powiedział im że chodzi o Ninę i że ona już tu nie wróci :( Czy wy też widzieliście ich rozczarwanie i łzy? Potem coś Victor rozmawia ze Sweetem ale nie umiem tego przetłumaczyć więc nwm o czym. Wtedy jest trochę dziwnie cała Sibuna rozmawia o Ninie. Amber mówi że ona nikomu nic nie powiedziała a Eddie rzuca że musi iść dokończyć pakowanie. Od razu wiadomo że coś wie. No i wtedy jedziemy z Willow :) Mega zakręcona laska. Nie wiem skąd ale ona wszystkich zna... nie wiem może oni już się prędzej poznali ale Jerome pyta Mary co to za jedna. Mimo to ja już ją lubię :) Wprowadza do Anubisa dużo pozytywnej energii. Najlepsze jest to jak Eddie wchodzi pod łóżko:D ale do rzeczy - nadal czegoś uparcie szuka. Przejdzmy do KT - Eddie był zszokowany. Amber jest chyba zdziwiona że akurat teraz ona przyjechała - jak dowiedzieli się że Niny nie będzie. A teraz najlepsze Eddie - gdzieś cie widziałem(czy coś w tym stylu ale to samo znaczenie) KT - to możliwe. Gdzie? Eddie - jesteś dziewczyną z mojego snu. Patrycia - no proszę! :D Nieźle zaczął no nie ma co! Potem KT się żegna i wychodzi. Potem szpilka - zauważyliście że Victor ma nową szpilkę? Biedna Amber - moje urodziny... i patrzy na ten pusty kąt w pokoju :( Potem Mara mówi Trudy że coś szykują czy jakoś tak w każdym bądź razie Jerome szykuje. Ale przejdźmy dalej bo tak tego w życiu nie napiszę. Nowa nauczycielka no KT się rzedstawia a potem Eddie pyta ją czy ma klucz. A ona pyta czy wszystko ok. Potem Fabian pyta się jej czy nie wie nic o Ninie a ona nie wiem. Potem jest wiadomość gdzie Nina pisze "zapytaj Eddiego".Potem trochę później Jerome namawia Fabiana to przeszukania torby Eddiego(jak widac niektórzy się nie zmieniają) a tam był list ale nie wiem co w nim było napisane. Fabian prosi Patrycie żeby mu pomogła w rozwikłaniu tej zagadki. On w trakcie lekcji zakrada się do Victora i wykrada teczkę z danymi Niny (co ona tam robi?). Potem oni rozmawiają w sypialni chłopaków i Patrycia zaczyna przeszukiwać szafę Eddiego i co tam znajduję? Tak, wisior Niny. Żeby tego było mało dziwczyna łapie się za laptopa... tam wydaje się że Eddie i Nina emailują. Był tam email w którym jak dobrze tłumaczę pisało coś - by być razem. Wtedy Patrycia mówi Fabianowi że oni mają romans. Potem Willow daje Amber chustę i mówi coś o jedwabiu ale pojęcia nie mam co. No i przyjęcie niespodzianka:) A potem Fabian pyta Eddiego czemu Nina nie wróciła. Ale on twierdzi że nie wie. Fabian chce wiedzieć i mówi mu że wszystko wie: jak emailują no i ten wisior... on mu mówi że Nina nigdy go nie pokazywała itd a potem rzuca się na niego! Mówi jeszcze że musi wiedzieć. Eddie mówi mu że wszystko mu powie. A tak apropo to widzieliście wtedy minę Jerome'a - no nie mogę z niej hehe :D KT wchodzi do piwnicy ale ma pecha bo tam jest Victor i tłumaczy jej że wstęp tam jest zabroniony. Niestey nie wiem o czym chłopaki rozmawiają. Eddie mu tłumaczy o co chodzi ale ja nie wiem co:( niestety a to chcę tak bardzo wiedzieć!! Potem jeszcze Sweet i Victor też zielonego pojęcia nie mam o czym mówią. A na koniec KT próbuje się włamać do piwnicy ale Eddie ją przyłapuje łapie klucz i ma wizję.......... To tyle ile udało mi się przetłumaczyć - znaczy jest znacznie więcej ale cały dzień bym to chyba pisała :) Mam nadzieję że pomogłam i pozdrowiam. PS. piszcie jak mi wyszło. FaNka M :D